Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom is the fifth upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Jurassic Park crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic World. Plot Three years after the events of the previous film, the Jurassic World theme park on Isla Nublar has been abandoned. A mercenary team arrives on the island to retrieve DNA from the remains of Indominus rex, which lie at the bottom of the Mosasaurus lagoon. After sending a piece of bone to the surface, the team is attacked by the Mosasaurus and Tyrannosaurus rex. As the team barely escapes, the lagoon gate is left open, allowing the Mosasaurus to escape into the ocean. In the United States mainland, a U.S. Senate hearing debates whether Isla Nublar's dinosaurs should be saved from an impending volcanic eruption. Mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm says that the dinosaurs should be left to die as he believes that nature is correcting the mistake that John Hammond made by cloning the dinosaurs long ago. Meanwhile, Jurassic World's former operations manager, Claire Dearing, has created the Dinosaur Protection Group to save the dinosaurs. After the Senate rejects the rescue of the dinosaurs, Claire is contacted by Benjamin Lockwood, Hammond's former partner in creating dinosaur-cloning technology. Claire meets Lockwood at his estate in Northern California. Lockwood and his aide, Eli Mills, are planning to move the dinosaurs to a new island sanctuary, where they will live without human interference. Mills is concerned that locating Blue, the last living Velociraptor, will be difficult, so Claire recruits Owen Grady, Jurassic World's former Velociraptor trainer, to join the mission. The rescue group arrives on Isla Nublar and meets head mercenary Ken Wheatley. Claire and former park technician, Franklin Webb, reactivate the park's dinosaur trackers in the command bunker, while Owen, Ken, paleoveterinarian Zia Rodriguez, and the mercenaries search for Blue. Upon finding Blue, the mercenaries shoot her and tranquilize Owen, while Zia tries her best to keep Blue alive. After barely surviving a Baryonyx attack, Claire and Franklin reunite with Owen as the volcano erupts. Claire and Franklin use an abandoned gyrosphere to flee from the pyroclastic flow, but it plummets off a cliff, and into the ocean. Owen rescues them from the sinking gyrosphere, and they sneak aboard the mercenaries' ship, where they reunite with Zia. The ship, filled with captured dinosaurs, departs for the mainland, while Isla Nublar is destroyed by the volcanic eruption, punctuated by a Brachiosaurus who burns to death. At Lockwood's estate, Maisie, Lockwood's apparent granddaughter, learns that Mills is secretly working with auctioneer Gunnar Eversol to sell the captured dinosaurs, as well as the Indoraptor, a new genetically engineered dinosaur created by geneticist Dr. Henry Wu using the DNA of the Indominus rex and a Velociraptor. Wu intends to use Blue's DNA to create improved versions of the Indoraptor. Lockwood, informed by Maisie, confronts Mills about the auction but is murdered by him. Owen and Claire are discovered and locked in a cell at the estate, while Zia and Franklin evade capture. As the auction begins, Owen and Claire escape and find Maisie, who shows them the auction, as the Indoraptor is sold, despite Wu's warning. Owen frees a Stygimoloch to disrupt the auction. Ken attempts to retrieve one of the Indoraptor's teeth as a trophy, but it escapes, killing him and Eversol. Mills tells Owen and Claire that Maisie is actually a clone of Lockwood's deceased daughter, and she is the reason John Hammond, who was against human cloning, ended his partnership with Lockwood. As the Indoraptor hunts the group throughout the mansion, they are saved by Blue, who was freed by Zia after Wu tried to take her DNA. The Indoraptor falls through a glass roof in the ensuing fight with Blue and is impaled to death on a Triceratops skull on display. The unsold dinosaurs are freed from their cages by Maisie because of a hydrogen cyanide leak, despite Owen's warning. Mills attempts to escape with the Indominus rex bone, but is eaten by the Tyrannosaurus and a Carnotaurus. Owen and Claire leave with Maisie while Blue and the rest of the dinosaurs escape into the mainland. In a new U.S. Senate hearing, Dr. Ian Malcolm says that humans must now learn to coexist with dinosaurs. In a post-credits scene, a flock of Pteranodon fly around the Paris Las Vegas' Eiffel Tower replica. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Nightstriker, Selena, Breon, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Nutmeg Dash, Olive Shellstein, Rebecca Clark, Captain Cuddles, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, and Jasper Jones guest star in this film. *Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn), Hunter J, and her men will work for Eli Mills in this film. *The storyline concludes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic World: Extinction. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series